


Giving In

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The only thing Giles can do for her is give in.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Giving In  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 208  
>  **Summary:** The only thing Giles can do for her is give in.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5176998.html) Day 21 at nekid_spike

“Stop that.” Giles snapped as he brushed her away. He had tried to ignore Harmony but for the last five minutes she’d snapped at his neck like a piranha... or in this more fitting description a hungry vampire.

She tossed her head, her blonde hair tumbled down her back. “But I’m hungry.” 

A frustrated sigh escaped him. “I know. Believe me I do. But it can’t be helped. You will just have to be patient. I have to get this finished before...”

But Harmony was in no mood for patience. She shrugged her shoulder. “I guess I can go see who I can find roaming around all alone outside.”

Giles narrowed his eyes at her thinly veiled threat. “Fine. You win.” He turned around. “Take five...” At the look on Harmony’s face he hastily changed the time. “Take twenty everyone.” 

He grabbed Harmony by the hand and pulled her towards the door. “I hope you’re satisfied.” 

A huge grin almost split her face as she gripped his hand tight. “Not yet, but I plan to be.”

His eyes widened as the meaning of her words occurred to him. “I... uh..” Giles cleared his throat before trying again. “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Harmony nodded her head eagerly.


End file.
